


One Spring Morning

by Groketouched



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, M/M, Microfic, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groketouched/pseuds/Groketouched
Summary: It's a drizzly day in spring, and a funny little feeling has been distracting Snufkin.  Moomintroll helps him out.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	One Spring Morning

Snufkin crouches over Moomintroll, face buried in the fluff of his chest. He ruts his hips against him, not caring to remove his trousers or aim himself more precisely. Moomintroll shifts his leg under Snufkin, and Snufkin gladly accepts it, rubbing against its firmer surface. He huffs and grinds his crotch hard into the thigh. Moomintroll's fingers trail gently down one of his arms.

Sporadically, Snufkin squeezes his legs around Moomintroll's for a few seconds before resuming his pace. His trousers are becoming quite damp, and not from the cool spring rain falling around them. The two of them are warm and safe together under a tree.  
Snufkin's movements gradually grow slower. He drags himself in languid strokes over Moomintroll's thigh, or he keeps himself squeezed tight there, rocking himself in place. He alternates, pausing now and then, dragging it out. He glaces up at Moomintroll; the stormy atmosphere is making his blue eyes grey and luminous.

Snufkin sits on Moomintroll's leg, slowly dragging himself backwards with his hind paws. He slides off of the knee and curls up beside him in the grass. Thunder rumbles in the distance. Snufkin smiles up at the branches above them, and Moomintroll gently rests his muzzle on his shoulder.


End file.
